


ART - Teeth and Claws

by Tarlan



Category: Primeval
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, Digital Art, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primeval art created for Fandom Stocking 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Teeth and Claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts), [eriah211](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eriah211), [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts), [knitekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/gifts), [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rain_sleet_snow), [Annariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/gifts).



These are all the various color backgrounds for the PRIMEVAL wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2014. It was the only way to fill so many stockings in such a small amount of time... but everyone got something unique and, where possible or known, tailored to what they wanted :)  
  
Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

Lester/Ryan

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/630445/630445_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/629154/629154_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/629276/629276_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/629507/629507_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/630007/630007_original.jpg)   
  
---  
  
Primeval - Sir James Lester

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/636335/636335_original.jpg)

.


End file.
